


Loyal Then, Loyal Now

by reveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveil/pseuds/reveil
Summary: Five years after Tony Stark’s death, you and Peter go to visit his grave.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Loyal Then, Loyal Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm SUPER late posting. This was actually written almost immediately after I saw Endgame, and then I forgot about it for over a year(!) until now.
> 
> I don’t remember the movie showing one, but in this fic, Tony has a grave.

Twice each year you always knew when Peter was feeling down. Because twice each year he mourned Uncle Ben and Tony Stark—or Mr. Stark, as Peter continued to call him.

You could always tell when the time was near. Peter’s crestfallen face, his dulled sense of humor throughout the day. It never got easier for him to come here, or for you to see Peter like this.

But you were never angry at him for it. Tony had left a long-lasting impression on Peter. He had changed Peter’s life, and the anniversary of Tony Stark’s death only came once a year. Peter deserved time to remember him, not to rush his grief.

You were standing a short distance away, giving Peter however long he needed.

“Mr. Stark, I wish you could’ve seen me graduate."

“He would’ve gone to your graduation, Peter,” you said, gripping the handle of the umbrella in your hands. Like the sky was in mourning too, rain was expected to fall that day. “And he would’ve made a scene,” you added, smiling despite yourself.

“He would’ve totally made a scene.” Peter’s chuckle was light but didn’t carry its usual mirth as he walked over to you. “Sometimes… I wonder what it’d be like if he were still alive—if he hadn’t died when we fought Thanos.”

You remembered him then. A broken, barely-there Peter, who had told you in the quietest voice you had ever heard from him that Tony Stark had died. Fighting Thanos, losing his mentor, and coming home to Queens had changed him. Even during the school trip to Europe, Peter's mind had stayed on Tony’s death.

And still, five years later, Peter had never forgotten everything Tony had done for him.

“God,” Peter said, running a hand through his hair. “There were so many things I wanted to tell him about, like my inventions or… you…” Peter said _you_ softly, making you blush at the thought.

“Please… I think he knew when he first saw us together.”

You and Peter had encountered Tony together at Peter’s house with Aunt May, and Tony must’ve seen something between you two because, after that, the teasing had started—and might not have ended if he were still alive.

“I was so embarrassed when that happened,” Peter confessed. “Aunt May never stopped teasing me about you after that.”

“Yeah,” you said. “I’m pretty sure she knew too, and that’s why when we told her we were dating, she didn’t even bat an eye.”

Peter held your hand, gently taking the umbrella from you. “I never thanked you for back then, you know.”

You looked at him, confused. “For what? Going with you to tell Aunt May about us?”

“Not that,” Peter said, shaking his head. “For being there when Mr. Stark died.”

“Peter…” You smiled. “I always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that Peter was 17 in Endgame; hence the “five years later” so I could have him graduating. Hopefully, this info is still accurate!


End file.
